


Happy Lunar New Year

by sqbr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chinese New Year, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fancomic of Iroh and Zuko celebrating Lunar New Year in Ba Sing Se.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Lunar New Year

[ ](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Avatar-Happy-Lunar-New-Year-148052912)

Panel 1:  
Iroh: Happy lunar new year, Prince Zuko! And look, I even found an envelope in Fire Nation colours.

Panel 2:  
Zuko: Thankyou, uncle. But this is so generous! I hope you could afford it after setting up your new shop  
Iroh: Oh, thats ok. I took it out of your wages

Panel 3: Zuko looks suprised

Panel 4: Zuko glowers

Panel 5:  
Iroh: Ahahahahaha! The look on your face! My boy, you must learn to be less gullible!

Panel 6:  
Iroh leaves, Zuko smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a [prompt to draw Iroh](http://sqbr.dreamwidth.org/256254.html?thread=3530494#cmt3530494).
> 
> This is set around the same time as the season 2 episode "The Guru", when Iroh owned his own tea shop "The Jasmine Dragon" and Zuko was being disturbingly good natured.
> 
> It's a month or two before the comet arrives in the Summer, and thus I have decided it's not _totally_ implausible to say that's the start of Spring :) (I did ponder an angsty comic set when Iroh was in prison a month or so later, but I'm not very good at angst. Though I guess this is kind of sad when you think about what happens next) I eventually gave up on figuring out for sure when Lunar New Year(*) is in the Avatar universe, since Summer starts not long after the eighth month in the northern hemisphere(?).
> 
> (*)a.k.a. Chinese New Year, but obviously the Avatar characters aren't going to call it that. And "Earth Nation New Year" just sounds silly.


End file.
